Semi-Avenger
by ShadouRyu-kun
Summary: After one tragedy in his early life, now, he lives to train, become stronger, while honor his parents wish. To not become an avenger he wants to be. Let's watch Masato Ashikaga, with his new family, walk on the path of life. Sure he won't seek a revenge, But, if the opportunity comes to him, why not take it? Even he lives with honor, He still is a devil after all [SlightRiasBash]
1. Chap 1 : Ashikaga Family

Hello All! Shadouryu is coming back from his slumber of unannounced hiatus! well truth be told, I somewhat lost my passion in writing a long story in past year. just, to busy with my college activities, and just being lazy... I'm sorry for that...

Naw, I'm coming back with my new DxD story after so long, and decided to rewrite every stories I've made so far, so please anticipate it :D

Anyway, this story will be updated in about two weeks till one month, depends my business in my college. If I'm free enough, maybe I will update in one week after previous. I promise, that the story won't be updated any longer :)

Please review if you have something to tell me about the story, and please don't give me the pairing crap for my OC, since I decide he will be a one-lady-man. but, for Issei, if you have an interesting unorthodox pairing and fun enough to write, please tell me your thoughts :D

now, Let's check my new story! Enjoy and Ciao!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Ashikaga Family

Masato POV

A lovely morning with bright sunlight high in the sky. I know is time to wake up. But I just don't want to attend a school. I'm certain it will be boring as hell. Plus, I already mastered even college material in the young age, thanks to Negi Tou-san torture from hell, who push me to read every single book in primary, middle, High school, and a field of my choice. The positive side of that torture was, made my love of books and curiousity skyrocketing. Even that, Tou-san never make me read books all day, but also socialize with other people constantly. For few years, I just made several friends, but I can trust them with all my heart. One time, I've fallen in love, to two girls actually, and that feeling still lingers until now, even after few years. Back to earlier problem, all in all I just hate school. I don't need to attend a fucking high school. But, kaa-san doesn't think so, that's for certain. Since she always push me to socialize and study, even she knows that I am maybe one of the smartest people in the world who doesn't need school, she always said :

"A high school life is one of the greatest thing in someone's life, I will never le you pass this time. Same thing to Jee-han, Tsuna, Mikasa, and Naruto. Plus, if you attend a high school, maybe you five will find boy and girls, and give me few grandchild to spoil. Fufufu."

That's her words. I don't know, it's sound creepy, especially the several latest setences, make me shivers. At first Negi Tou-san, supports us five to not attend school, but after one "sweet creepy smile" from Bisky kaa-san, he support us to attend school to the fullest. Che, whipped Tou-san. I don't know, maybe I can't blame him, seriously. I know, when Bisky kaa-san smiled too sweetly, it always alert me that Shinigami was near, don't know why.

After our protest after protest being nullified, and a reassurance from Ichi-Nii and Ori-Nee, that High school won't be too boring, Eight of us, Me, Jee-han, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome-chan, Mika-chan, and Naru-touto, enrolled to local high-school, Kuoh Academy. The history of this place is that the school are recently being co-ed from all-girls school, just from the last year I think. Then, because it's just recently co-ed, the female-male students comparison is quite high, it's 7 female, 2 male. Also, in this town, if I got lucky, I'll meet my childhood friends, Issei Hyoudo and Irina Shidou, I hope they are alright.

When I look to my clock, it's just seven half in the morning, and the school start at nine, so I have about one hour to continue my sleep. But, I think in few seconds I'll hear Kaa-san's scream to wake us up.

1...

2...

3...

4...

"Masato! Jee-han! Tsuna! Naru! Takeshi! Hayato! Time to wake up! Take a shower and come here! Breakfast ready"

"Okaaay!" We chorused. That's the one. I think I should wake up before she transforms to "Oni-Kaa-san Mode". The one I'll never glad to see the end of it. Since I don't hear Mika-chan, Chrome-chan, Ichi-Nii, and Tou-san's name, I assume they're already up and in the kitchen right now. I get up from the bed, grab a towel and get to the Bathroom to take a shower.

Normal POV

Everyone is ready. Eight of them will attend Kuoh Academy as new students. In the kitchen, that becomes one with dining room, is somewhat crowded. There's ten people in that room, six of them are newcomer. 2 girls and 1 woman is preparing the breakfast in the kitchen, plus one man wearing a glasses, with a cup coffee, and a newspaper already seated at the table. "Ohayou!" the six newcomer boys chorused with their unique tone. People that already in the kitchen just smiled to them. They're six just smiled afterwards.

"Now, now, have a seat ne? We'll get you all the breakfast ready" A woman in her middle twenties, ponytailed blonde hair, hourglass figurje, and kind smile said to them, her kids. Her name is Biscuit Ashikaga, Spouse of Negi Ashikaga, Mother of some of them.

"Ne, Kaa-san, what's the breakfast today? I hope it's ramen! Since it's the food of gods!" one energetic blond boy in his early teens said excitedly, he is Naruto Ashikaga, the youngest child from Ashikaga Family.

"Geez Naruto, you will never stop hoping a ramen breakfast do you Chibi-Naru?" a short haired brunette teen said while ruffling Naruto's hair affectionally. He is Han Jee-han one of Naruto's older brother.

"Mou, I'm not chibi anymore nii-chan! I just about 4 inch shorter than you!" he said blushing and pouting. That act brings a laughters and giggles from entire house.

"Nah, you'll always be our chibi-Naru, otouto. I hope, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta will be here too" said Tsunayoshi Sawada, a spiky haired brunette with hazel gentle eyes. Even his appearence is very angelic, he is dangerous if he wants to. Underneath his angelic persona, he is a boss of Neo-Vongola mafia sindicate. And also one of Naruto's brother.

"Don't be like that boss, we don't like it either, but, they're already taken apprentice by their master. I'm sure they'll come back if they're done their training" Chrome said. Chrome is a bluenette, petite girl with one eye covered by an eyepatch. She is one of six Tsuna's Guardian, her position is a mist guardian.

"Thank you Chrome-chan, I appreciate that" Tsuna smiled. His shoulder is patted by his Storm and Rain Guardian, his Right-hand and Left-hand man respectively, Hayato Gokudera, and Takeshi Yamamoto. Gokudera is silverette teen with a shoulder length hair. Yamamoto is a spiky black haired carefree teen who likes to smile, that seems always ease them from sadness.

"Now, now, please stop that gloomy atmosphere, let's just hope they'll come back soon and let's eat! Ittadakimasu!" A red haired man in his late twenties wearing a glasses, the oldest there and their father, Negi Ashikaga, trying to cheer them up and began eating. That gloomy atmosphere is gone in seconds and they're start chatting just like a family should be. The girls are done helping their mother and seated beside their brothers. Mika-chan, or Mikasa Ashikaga sit between Masato, and Han Jee-han, her older brothers. Mikasa is a pretty young woman with black shoulder length smooth hair with black serious eyes and B-cup breast, she is the second youngest of them all.

The last one in that room is Masato himself, Masato Ashikaga, he is a teen with a short ponytailed red hair like his father, and big round glasses that if you saw from afar, you will just see a swirl there. Even then, he has a lean built, just like everyone else in there. The girls are somewhat curvy, and the boys has muscular body in them.

After everyone was done with their breakfast, they're readied themselves. Negi go first to go to work with bicycle. Since it's just about three or four kilometres, so it won't be a problem. Then the kids goes to school. They walk in group of 3's, Mikasa, Chrome and Naruto; Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi; finally, Masato and Jee-Han walk behind the others, chatting. Since it's just about 750 metres from school, in 20 minutes, they're already in front of school gate. they planned to come early, since they want to know the school environment without being late. Eight of them walk to the administration room, with a map as guide. Their Kaa-san gave them yesterday when she get their uniform. After that, they goes to their class to know about the it. After they know about each of their class, they grouped together again to have a tour around the school. In the middle of the tour, they separate themselves into 3 group. Mikasa with Naruto, Masato with Jee-han, Tsuna with Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome. They don't know that's a coincidence or their mother has planned this. But now, they don't really care. Now, they're touring the school with each group

**Group POV start**

**With Mikasa and Naruto**

"Ne, nee-chan, why the girls are looking at me like that? It's kinda creepy" Naruto said while walking beside his sister very close. He doesn't know why the look from the girls is giving him shiver and creep, even when some of them just blushing shyly at them.

Nah, it's very common look from girls to the males in our family. They'll become a creatures that Masato-nii, Jee-han-nii, and Tsuna-nii ever mentioned, The** Fan-girl from hell**" Mikasa said with a creepy face that's very un-Mikasa-like. Naruto froze and Mikasa smirks.

"Ghooooost! Fangiiiirrrllll!" Naruto shout and passed out. Mikasa just chuckling and grab his brother to the 1-C class.

**With Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome**

"I hate Highschool..." Tsuna said with a depressed tone. "Hayato, you're my right-hand man right? Takeshi, you're my Left-hand man right?" Tsuna asked. While saw their surroundings. He knows this, he knows that look. Knows too well.

"Sure Juudaime!/Absolutely Tsuna" Hayato answer excitedly and Takeshi answer with cheeky grin. Chrome has already guessed what will her boss ask, and just keep quiet.

"Okay! Then you'll protect me from the lustufl fangirl here right!?" Tsuna said/ stated/ asked with relieve. Takeshi and Hayato froze, abnd Chrome just giggling with amusement. Takeshi pat their boss shoulder and said,

"Juudaime/Tsuna" They started. "Sorry Juudaime... I'm very happy to meet you and be with you after all this time. We will make it to the class and survive, If we don't make it, let's meet in the underworld. But until then, it's about survival of the fittest!" Hayato started running like crazy, and Yamato pat Tsuna in the back and started running himself.

"You traitor! Umm... ladies, may I go first? Masatooo! Nii-saaan! Help meee!" Tsuna screamed and start running. The fangirls chasing them with love in their eyes. "Bishounen-sama! I want to know your name please!" they chorused and screamed everything that author don't know. They can hear a little few words, such as rape, handsome, boyfriend, and so on.

"Are they forget about me can conceal them or something similiar? Huh well, not my problem. I just hope they will make it." Chrome humming happily to the class.

**Other Groups POV End.**

**Masato and Jee-Han**

"it's just me hearing things, or I really hear Tsuna screaming my name?" Masato said in confused tone looking to their surroundings.

"Maybe you're right. It's very common for us right? So, why bother?" Jee-han said nonchalantly.

"Yup. Uh, Jee-han, can you tell why we don't being chased like them? I can understand if I don't be chased, but why don't you?" Masato said in confused tone, still can't place it right and talked while he look the surroundings.

"I just follow your footstep in that part" Jee-han said and smirks.

"What do you me-" Masato stops and look at Jee-han. Unlike his former appearance who muscular, short hair, with brilliant brown eyes. Now, Jee-han looks very messy. The combed hair now replaced to a messy short hair with hairs sticking everywhere, wearing glasses like Masato and look very fragile. "Jee-Han?" Masato asked.

"Yup, that's me, what's with your look Sato?" Jee-Han said when saw Masato's jaw dropped.

"What's with that appearance!? It's very unlike you Jee-Han!" Masato said yelling.

"Hey, I just follow your example remember? Since we're the one who still use our brain bar Naru-chan who just don't know anything, you should realize already. You don't think I don't know why are you appear like this don't you?" Jee-Han chuckled, simply amused.

"Oh? You right, we are the ones who-" Masato's speech interrupted because he hit something. "I'm sorry! I don't know where am I going!" Masato said while he take the dropped books.

"It's alright, just please be careful next time" a girl said with a monotone and stern tone.

"Ah, okay, I'm sorry once-Sona?" Masato said while whispering the last part with a stretched hands to give the books. He saw a girl with very curvy figure, bob black hair and a glasses that makes her looks exotic.

"Sorry? Why do you know my name? And who are you? I don't recognize you." Sona said. Confused looks clearly showed in her face.

"Ah, sorry, it's just a coincidence maybe. You're just like my friend childhood. Anyway, I'm Masato, Ashikaga Masato, and this is my cousin, Han Jee-han from Korea. We're new transfer students here. Nice to meet you..." Masato introduce themselves.

"Shitori Souna, I'm head of student council. Nice to meet you Ashikaga-san, Han-san." Sona said with stoic face.

"Ah, okay then Shitori-san, but just call me Masato, I hate formality." Masato said with smile.

"Yes, Nice to meet you too Shitori-san, just like my cousin here, just call me Jee-han."

"I see. Fine then, Masato-san, Jee-han-san, do you already know your classes? Do you need me to take you to your class?"

"Oh, yeah, we know that already, thank you Shitori-san." Masato said and look to Jee-Han who smiling.

"Alright then, see you next time Masato-san, Jee-han-san" Sona said while walking opposite direction from them.

"Now, everything will become interesting then. I take Bisky kaa-san already give our identity to the higher-ups. Maybe just telling the Maou-samas and the Headmaster" Masato said amusedly.

"What will we do now then, Goshujin-sama?" Jee-han asked to his master beside him.

"We will wait, waiting and lay low, I don't want to attract unwanted attention. And plus, I will test them. If she is here, the other one will surely here. They're an eternal rival after all." Masato said amusedly.

"Ha'i Goshujin-sama. And I too happy for you... That makes me missed Korea" Jee-han said with smile. Whispering the last part though.

"I'm sure Sung-ah missed you too, don't worry. We just should convince her father right?" Masato said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess so, okay then, we're done with this gloomy atmosphere. Jeez, it's the second time already. Shall we, Goshujin-sama?" Jee-han ask and smirked.

"Hey hey, I'm Masato for now okay? Please stop that "sama" crap." Masato said annoyed.

"Hahaha, you're just too easy to mess with Masato! It's quite enjoyable, don't you think?" Jee-han said casually with his arm circling Masato's neck.

"Unmannered brother-subordinate" Masato mumbled and sigh heavily. "Now, let's just go to the class already, I don't want to late in our first day"

"Ha'I Ha'I, lead the way Masato. And you know, I'm just messing with you right?" Jee-han still chuckled amusedly while following Masato's lead. They walk to the door of the class and saw the teacher already in the class.

"I'm sorry sensei, are we late?" Jee-han asked, still outside the door with Masato.

"No, you're not, the class is just about to start. And you two would be?"

"We're the new transferred students." Masato said.

"Oh, are you two Han-san and Ashikaga-san I presume?" The teacher said. Masato and Jee-han nods. "Ah well, you two. Come in, introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said with smile.

"Thank you sensei" Jee-han said, and they are walking in. inside the room, they saw class that contains mostly girls, the boys just about seven or eight people. With that, they start with the introduction.

"Emm… he… hello everyone, I am Masato Ahikaga, just call me Masato, or Sato for short. I just a… little… ha… hate formality. Please take care… oo… of me." Masato said with stuttering, but a charming smile in the end. Majority of the girls are blushing. 'Oh, Shit!' Masato groaned. The class started to chatting themselves. Masato and Jee-han could hear the words, such as 'he's cute', 'he's a little nerd, but charming', 'die you bishounen!', 'why can't I got that look from the girls?' and so on. But Jee-han had his own thought,

'even he is in disguise, I guess his charm would always leak out somewhat' then he chuckled amusedly. When he felt he's seen enough, he is coughing to gain attention. After he gains the attention he wants, he continued.

"Hey everyone! I'm Han Jee-Han, I'm new here in Japan. I just came from my homeland, South Korea, about six month ago, and currently live with my cousin here in his house. Please take care of me" he said cheerfully. Sure, after that little speech, the class is brightening up. Yeah, just like Takeshi, Jee-han kinda have an aura of cheerfulness that affecting everyone around him. Just like Masato, even with his current appearance, his personality always leaked somewhat. Just like Masato, the class start chatted and now the class os more excited. They said things about 'two cutie', 'Shy bishounen, and cheerful second prince' and so on and so on. Also, the looks from the boys, now even more intimidating. Masato smirked in his thought, after all this times; he will have the least fangirls compared to the others. Jee-han just groaned, knows exactly what is in his brother figure's head. He cursed silently 'stupid personality' repeteadly. Masato chuckled.

"Okay then, the introductions are over, now Ashikaga-san, please sit beside Hyoudou-san, and Han-san, you can sit beside Ashikaga–san. Hypudou-san, can you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked. Soon, a boy with beown hair raise his hand. Masato is first to speak, erm, shout I mean.

"Oi Ise! How've you been!? Are you still a pervert like ten years ago!?" Masato shout excitedly. Everyone look at him with confusion. 'How the hell, the shy bishounen greets one of the perverted trio casually?' every girls, even boys, bar Jee-han, share the same thought.

"Sato!? That's really you!? Wow! What a coincidence! I thought that's not you! Look at you with those glasses and red hair I thought your hair-!" Ise interrupted by Masato's hand who close his mouth.

"That's a story for another time, ne Ise?" Masato smiled sweetly, too sweet. That smile send shivers to anyone who watching, bar Jee-han, who just chuckled amusedly. Ise trembling and Masato let him go.

"Okay then…. Sss… Sa… sa… Sato." Cold sweats running in his cheeks.

"that's better! Now, let's continue the class shall we?" He said cheerfully. Everyone sweatdropped. 'is he bipolar or something?'

"Jeez, unwanted attention my ass! You don't give attention Sato!, you leave impression!" Jee-han grumbled. Masato just rub his back of the head, blushing. "Sss… sorry" he said stuttering. Everyone in the class share the same thought 'He is definitely bipolar'

After that, school just went like usual, boring class, gossiping classmates, and so on. Masato and Jee-han are extremely bored and just sleeping in the their seat. Actually, Ise came to them earlier and introduce his friend, Asia Argento, that made their eyes twitched a little, but go unnoticed. Ise offered to go to a restaurant or something to catch up with him. Since, it's already too long and many things are changed. But, Masato declined his childhood best friend's offer because he's just too tired today. So, he offer him to come tomorrow to his house, and catch up there instead. Ise automatically agreed and ask him to bring Asia. Masato just nod and smiled.

In the lunch break, The Ashikagas goes to rooftop, wants to eat together. Even it's forbidden for the students, since they have a "special pass" from the headmaster to use it, that's not a problem. The problem is, no one knows about it, even the student councils. Masato tried tell them about it, but they're just don't care and walk upstairs. With a heavy sigh, he follows them while muttered 'troublesome' repeteadly. After they reach the destination, they satart to take a seat in circle.

Now, everthing is ready. They open their bento box that already being prepared by their mother, Bisky. And start chatting happily. Telling each other stories about their first day. It start with Tsuna who complaining about traitors and the fangirls from hell that makes every male shivers, bar Masato and Jee-han who smirked. Continued by Hayato, he stated that the classes are very boring, and how about them already know things that's much more advanced than that, they couldn't agree more. If you are wondering, why they said that. They were trained by the world's number one hitman, Reborn. Also the Slave driver from hell, known by Negi Ashikaga. Who literally threaten them. Two of them were stating that if they can't exceed their expectation, you shall know pain. You know the rest. Takeshi with his carefree and lightheaded attitude just said that he is alright. Even everyone knows he is not alright at all. Next are Naruto who clings to Mikasa, he said that he is no longer afraid of ghosts. This statement is answered by loud cheering by everyone. But they're calming down when the look at Naruto that seems wants to say something.

"anoo… I don't afraid ghosts anymore… since the fangirls are very scary! Now I know why Sasuke-teme is very afraid of his fangirls, even they weren't as aggressive as the fangirls here." That statement makes everyone froze. Finally, their little brother will always remember this trauma. Trauma, which every male in their house had. They just can look at their brother in pity, but amused in the same time.

Their chatting is stopped by a loud sound of several footsteps that climb the stairs. When the door is opened, they can see several people there. In front of them are one of the two Great Onee-samas, Rias Gremory and Student council president, Souna Shitori. Behind them are several people, who they assumed that they are the Student council members. Sona Shitori steps forward.

"Why are you here? It's a forbidden place for students! Get out from here now!" She said with anger. But, masato steps in.

"Anoo… Shi… Shitori-san, sorry… but... we have this. A letter from head master, stated that we can use the rooftop" He said timidly, and give the letter to Sona while blushing when glancing to Rias. After she read it's contain, he glances to Masato and give him the letter.

" Okay then, that's a true letter, so I'll let this slide. But, we have more matter to discuss." She said sternly.

"What's the matter Shitori-san?" Jee-Han asks innocently, but knows where this will be going.

"About that, let me introduce myself first. I am Rias Gremory, president of Occult Research club. Now, can Ashikaga-sans, Sawada-san, Han-san, follow us? We have several matters to discuss." the Gremory's heir finally speaks up.

"Hey! Why should Masato, Mikasa, Naruto, Juudaime, and Jee-Han follows you!? If you want to take them, you should fight me first!" Hayato said with his bombs ready in front of Tsuna. It's followed by Chrome and Takeshi that stand in front of them protectively. This action is make the members from each group are ready to battle.

"Ma ma, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome-chan, don't be hostile. They just wants to talk to us" Tsuna said smiling. He walks between his right-hand and left-hand, and tap his order to both of thm in morse. The guardians are relaxed and walk beside them.

"Since, we seems haven't a comfortable condition here, can you 5 please come to Occult Research Club clubroom tomorrow after school? I'm sure we have a plenty of room for all of us" Rias said.

"We would like to senpai, let's meet tomorrow!" Masato said excitedly while looking at Rias. Rias just smiled forcefully, they can see disgust in her eyes. Sona raised an ayebrow to both of them. Decide to shrug it off, she continued.

"Fine, see you tomorrow then Han-san, Sawada-san, Ashikaga-sans" she said while bowing slightly and walks away. She followed by student council members. Saji gives thumbs up to Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome direction. Saji is in the same class as the Vongola main members. Rias and Occult Research Club members also bowed slightly and walks away as well.

"Hey Sato! Don't be late tomorrow 'kay!?" Ise smiled and waves to him. Masato waves too and his face gone serious.

"Well, well, I don't know that they will have a patience to wait until tomorrow, tomorrow will be interesting then." Masato said amusedly.

"What will we do now Goshujin-sama?" Chrome said to speak in everyone's behalf.

"Just like what I told Jee-han before Chrome-chan. We'll wait, we'll wait and the show must go on." He smirked. In under five seconds, he's already change to his happy go lucky persona. "Let's continue eat shall we?" He said and smiled. The people there answered by a series of nods and smiled too. They seat in circle again, and resume their lunch until the bell is ringing. When the bell rings, they comes back to their respective classes.

After that meeting in the rooftop, they come back to the class and act like nothing had happened. In the rest of the day, each of them are enjoying their classes. Jee-han and Masato got Music class, Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome got PE class, lastly Mikasa and Naruto got Art class. They walking home in group and seem enjoy their first day in new school. Tomorrow is October 10th, Naruto's birthday, so everyone just seem lost in thought about what they want to give their youngest brother. After they got home, they change their clothes and eat dinner together like usual. But, in the middle of dinner, Masato told their foster parents, about the meeting. The two adults agreed to call their Eldest brother, Ichigo and his pregnant wife. They should be here sometime in the evening, or even in the middle of the night. After that discussion, the topic was already changed to the baby and their pregnant Nee-chan. The evening turns to night, and everyone met their bed with smile.

In the morning, Masato, Tsuna, Jee-han, Mikasa, and Naruto decided to keep silent and act like usual. Actually they're very agitated, because this is their little otouto's birthday, and also they wants to spent their time with their pregnant nee-chan. But, they want to keep calm, don't want to catch unwanted attention, since they already had plenty. As they wanted, the school day is flowing smoothly, even it's very boring. When the last lesson ringing, Issei and Yuuto walk to Jee-han's and Masato's seat to take them to the Occult Research Club room in the old school building. In about fifteen minutes, they arrived there. They saw Tsuna with his subordinates walk along with Saji, and chatting happily. Sometimes they feel that Saji is flirting with Chrome. Even Chrome is just giggling in response, Takeshi seems a bit uncomfortable. Not in the way you think, but Takeshi has already saw Chrome like his little sister, Mukuro who asks him to protect Chrome while he's not there with her, is also help. Mukuro rarely asks for help, and if he asks someone personally, it indicates, that the one who Mukuro asks for help, he saw as his equals. No one beside Tsuna, Hibari, and now Takeshi, has that honor.

The third group, are Koneko, Mikasa and Naruto. Naruto, just like hyperactive knucklehead he is, chatting happily with the stoic Koneko. Even Koneko doesn't respond, Naruto was never give up, he just tell the jokes continually. Their blonde idiot hyperactive knucklehead of their brother, is famous of his tend to break someone stoic to smile. And nohere'w, we can start to see the result of his work. Koneko smiled slightly in the last joke. That make Naruto do his victory dance, that dance is just like his old sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, when the hermit introduce himself. Naruto also doing that pose, but without a toad as the base.

After everyone arrived, they enter the clubroom slowly. They can see an old Victorian styled room, with few ornaments here and there. Also, if their compare to the other clubroom, bar student council, this is about three times bigger. There's also a shower in the room, and looks like it's occupied. Without thinking perversely, the Ashikagas group thought an exact same thing: 'how much did she pay to have this kind of facility in his club?' but they thought are cut off by the Kuoh Prince.

"Buchou, I already brought them here." Yuuto said.

"Ara? Is that so? Fine ten, please wait for a minute." A woman voice replied from behind the curtain. From there they all can see the silhouette of curvy figure of her, makes every male in the room blush, even Yuuto. When we look to one of the perverted trio, they all can see, he was having a great nosebleed with a pure bliss written in his face. Asia is tend him in panic written in her face.

"Pervert senpai." Koneko said in stoic tone. This had a good impact to just-already-woken-up Issei.

"Koneko-chan, you meanie" he said and has a black cloud floating above his head.

"Ne, Issei Nii, Koneko-chan is right you know? Perverts are disgusting" Naruto replied with bored tone. Koneko saw this, and seems starting to see Naruto in the new light.

"What's with you Blonde Prince Bas- ne? You call me Nii? I'm not hearing things right?" Issei said in confused tone.

"Ha'I, I am, Nii-san. You're a dear friend of Sato-Nii. I've heard many good things about you, except your perverted nature of course, even your dream, which are kinda disgusting. But, I know you're a great man Ise Nii!" He smiled excitedly, even childishly when you see from the eyes of the ones who don't know him. It makes Ise's eyes wet, never in his life, someone think so highly about him, even they still call him pervert. He must thank Sato for this.

"To be praised so highly by the one of school prince, I'm flattered! Not all the bishounens are bastards it seems!" he exclaimed excitedly and walk to Naruto, "Thank you Narutouto" he smiled, not the one of the perverted smile, or one of his grins, it's his charming true smile. Masato who seen this, can't helped but smile too. Finally, original Ise is back.

**Masato POV**

My smile grew wider when he started to chat with Naruto just like a true older sibling. I'm glad, Naruto's truthfulness and innocence, finally cracked Ise's perverted mask. Maybe no one knows, but me and Irina, about Ise's true personality. He is very active child when we are child. He is my best friend before I have to leave at age of 7 with Negi Tou-san. But, since I know his address, we still contacting each other via e-mail, even we kinda stopped five years ago. Some of you may be wondering, why I said his very pervert nature is a mask. Well, he IS a pervert, but never so open like now. Every person have their perverted nature, even fetish, who they kept for themselves. But, many don't want to accept it and act like a hypocrite. They shun a pervert like a pest. That's also happened to Ise. He is a pervert; he knows that and accepted it. But, one day he was told by one of his close friends that stated she hates pervert. Also said that she don't want to have a perverted friend. Ise, who don't want to lose a friend, stated that he also hated pervert. Their friendships are being tested, when one day his friends come to his room and found an ecchi comic. And one of them yelled "pervert!" to him, and they leave him broken. I know he is broke when he writes his email to me. He also said that he doesn't have a friend right now beside me.

2 months later, after I reply his e-mail. He writes to me excitedly, that he got new friends. That's the perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama. They accept him just the way he is. From there, he follows Matsuda and Motohama's way of being pervert, be an open pervert and accept it with pride. That's the last story I got from Ise before I'm too busy to reply his message, and that's also for him. I don't know, he's become like this. It's not I hate him, I just don't like his way to become an open pervert, too open for his own good. I know, maybe he just do it for the sake of his two friends, I can understand his feeling. Feeling that, never want to feel betrayed again.

**Masato POV end.**

After about ten minutes, Rias-senpai walk out from her room with a complete Kuoh academy's uniform. Sona-san had already came about 3 minutes ago with the student council's member. When everyone is ready, the meeting is started.

"Now, everyone has come, please have a seat Ahikaga-san, Han-san, Sawada-san, Student council members." Rias-senpai as the host let everyone in the room to have a seat.

"Thank you Rias-senpai" I said in behalf of my brothers, and sister. Sona just nodded and having a seat.

"I think we have already know, what I and Sona want to ask you five about, right?" Rias said in serious manner.

"Yes, we have, Gremory-sama, Sitri-sama" Masato said in butler tone, kneeling. With that, the Ashikaga, Jee-han and Tsuna followed. Everyone beside Sona and Rias gasped, already with their own thought.

"Now, where's your king?" Sona asks in strict tone.

"Abaddon-sama is in a journey, no one knows where and when he will come back." Masato replied in his friend's behalf.

"Can you tell us, who is your king? And also, why are you all inside our territory?" Rias ask in softer tone than before.

"I'm afraid I cannot Gremory-sama, he told us to keep his name a secret. But we know that Lucifer-sama, already knows about these matter, us in your territory, and Abaddon-sama's departure. If you want to know any further, I can call Negi-sama, he is Abaddon-sama's Queen." Masato said, still kneeling.

"Fine then, please call your queen. Also, is your King have another peerage?" Sona said.

"Yes he is Sitri-sama, the rest of the peerage will come with Negi-sama as well."

"Very well then, please call them Ashikaga-san" Sona instructed. Masato replied by a nod. He gets up from his kneeling position and wrote a little pentagram in the air. Soon, the pentagram shoots a light that passed through the roof. A moment later, a crest of light draws itself in the floor. Soon, three figures shown up from there. The first person is Negi Ashikaga, he wore a black suit with white tie. the second person is Biscuit Ashikaga, she wore a simple summer blue dress, and the last a young man with bright long spiky orange hair with bangs. He easily reach about 6'1 feet, with muscular lean body. He wore a black Kimono with white Haori. Also has a big bandaged thing in his back. He is the eldest of the Ashikaga family, Ichigo Ashikaga.

"Welcome, Otou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama" Masato said with smile. If anyone look closer, there's a twitch in their eyebrows.

"Maa, Maa, Masato, since when you're so polite? You know we don't very fond to formality right?" Negi said in scolding tone, but smiled nevertheless.

"No, Tou-sama, in a different circumstances, I'll do that, but in front of the "Landlord" I can't speak too casually" Masato said while glancing to the Gremory and Sitri heir.

"Very well then, let's just get this over with. You can get up all of you, no need to kneeling too long" Negi said casually. "Ah, Rias Ojou-sama, Sona Ojou-sama, how are you two?" Negi said, smiling.

"Negi Oji-san? I don't know you're a part of a peerage? You're a very powerful magician after all, just below Mephistopheles." Sona ask, reassuring herself that the guy in front of her is really Negi, Negi springfield.

"Oji-san! Why are you in a peereage? The last thing I remember you have a contract with my brother." Rias said in confused tone.

"Well, that's a story for another time. let's get back to the business. We have already had Sirzech-sama's permission to live here while the brat of king is in his journey. We just ordered to wait here." Negi said in amused tone. Masato's eyebrows twitched.

"Ah, fine then if you say so. Since we have cleared this problem, why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Rias suggested.

"Fine, it's a good Idea. Also, this is also our goal in this meeting." Sona said in the matter of fact tone. "We'll start first, may us?" she asks to the people there. Rias and Negi give a nod.

"I'll start and introduce myself and my peerage. My name is Souna Shitori, but my real name is Sona Sitri, High-class devil from the house of sitri. This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra." Sona said and point an attractive woman with long black hair and glasses. "My bishops, Momo Hanakai, and Reya Kusaka." Two girls, one with silver hair, and one with brown hair, step forward and bow their head. "My Knight, Tomoe Meguri." A girl with a reddish hair, step forward and wave her hand. "My Rook, Tsubasa Yura." A girl with blue hair, step forward and bow her head. "Last, my pawns, and also my newest member, Saji Genshirou, and Ruruko Nimura." A boy with golden brown hair, and a girl with Red pinkish hair, step forward and wave. Everyone nods or wave back to them. "There's my peerage. But I still have a knight piece to spare. About my other rook, he can't come here today." She said, finishing their introduction.

"We'll next then. We are from Occult Research Club and house of Gremory. I am Rias Gremory as the king. This is Akeno Himejima, my Queen." She said while pointing to the other Great Onee-sama. "Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Toujou, they're my knight and rook respectively" Yuuto and Koneko step forward and bow slightly. Naruto waved casually to the Kuoh mascot. "My Bishop, and one of the newest member, Asia Argento" A girl with blonde hair step forward shyly and bow her head. "The Last, and the other new member, is my only pawn, my cute Issei Hyoudou" She smiled to Issei, and Issei step forward, waving his hand. "That's all of my peerage, and I just have a Knight and a Rook pieces to spare." She smiled to all of them.

"Now, finally it's our turn. Our king has a complete peerage, with me, Negi Ashikaga, formerly Negi Springfield, as his queen. This is my wife, and also one of his rooks, Biscuit Ashikaga, formerly Biscuit Krueger." He said, while pointing to an attractive blonde woman beside him. "The young man beside her is Ichigo Ashikaga, our eldest foster son, his only Knight." Negi said, while pointing to Ichigo who nods. "This two are Han Jee-han, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, child of friends of mine, also his two bishops" Negi said while pointing to Jee-han and Tsuna, in their stoic mode. "Move on, this is Masato Ashikaga, my son, and his pawn" Negi said, while pointing at Masato, smiling. Masato just grins and waved. "Finally, my youngest daughter and son. Mikasa Ashikaga and Naruto Ashikaga. Mikasa is his other rook while Naruto is his pawn, worth seven pieces. That's, our big family, kids, do you have something to say?"

"Douzou Yoroshiku!" They chorused, while some of them even bowed. Finalize their introduction. With that, the secret of Ashikaga family are revealed to the community.

Next Chapter : Engagement Party, Rise Of The Phoenix, Resurface.


	2. Chap 2 : Meetings, Phenex, Rating Game

**Sorry, on the first chapter I don't make a disclaimer, but now...  
I don't have High School DXD and any character I mention in this story beside Masato**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meetings, Phenex, Rating Game

It's already two weeks since the Ashikaga's identities revealed. Everything went smoothly each day, without any incident. But one thing, Masato seems to be interested to the two kings in the school. Masato already tried to greet and talk to the two kings; even he can crack the serious and strict persona that Sona wore. But, apparently, he can't break the shell that Sona put to herself any further. When he asked her (basically ask her to hanging out sometime), she politely refused, and just said that she was already set her heart to one boy. Masato respected that, and offer her to be her friend instead, she happily agreed with that term. When it goes to Rias, Masato getting close to Rias so fast, and even makes Ise jealous, because, it's not even a secret, that Rias was very spoiling to Issei. Masato seems enter a rivalry with Ise to get the red haired King's heart. When Masato makes a few bold moves, such as having lunch together with her in canteen, everyone can see that she doesn't mind at all. Even; on few occasions, she was chatting happily with him without anything important to talk about.

But, everything was changed, when Rias realized about what Negi said about him in the introduction, and confirming it to Masato. Slowly, his world was broken apart. She said things, that when everyone ask about to him, he just smiled, fake smile. Once again, he closes himself to everyone for few days. Just show them the fake persona he has to cover his pain. Pain, which can be seen clearly from his eyes. Everyone tried to help him up. Even Ise, his rival to get Rias's heart, supports him. In these 4 days since that incident, he just that, he wants to be alone and disappeared in school. He still attends the school with his persona on. No one seems care, for everyone, he is just a happy go lucky, cute boy in 2nd grade. But, for the Ashikaga, it makes their day gloomy. Under their breath, they promised pain to the one who make their family acts this way.

When the school breaks, he disappeared; and reappeared in class, few minutes after the bell. Everyone in Ashikaga knows where he went. But, they also knew that when he said want to be alone, he don't want anyone to disturb him. When the Ashikagas knows, it can't be said to another students or devils. For them, Masato was nowhere to be seen, even when they already search to entire school and every inch of it. These, makes Sona restless. Why? Because, now he wasn't attend the classes for almost a day. She already told her peerage to locate Masato with help of Ise and Asia. Why the ORC doesn't help the council? The answer is one simple thing, because their king said so. Since they don't have any personal attachment to the red haired teen, the just do, what their King command them. It can't be said to Ise. Masato is one of his childhood best friends. So, there's no way he would abandon him like that. Asia mostly, just follow Issei's step, but, she also liking the boy already, not in romantic way, but just like a friend should do. After few days of searching with no progress, Sona decide to help her peerage to search the missing student. She uses his talent to sense someone's energy. She found out about this since ten years old, and of course made her family proud. Her sister, Serafall, the current one of four Satan, felt extremely proud about that and praise her in a week straight. Back to current situation, after few minutes searching, she senses a faint demonic energy in the rooftop. She went there to check it in fast pace. In the way there, she thinks about what she wants to say to him, she wants to yell at him, for unknown reason make her worry.

She climbs the stairs; expect the Ashikaga's pawn sitting outside. But, she meets an empty rooftop. She knows, she was sure he would be here; her sensor never failed her before. She tried again, she felt that faint pulse of demonic power, walks closer, and meet an empty air in her reach. She tried again, the pulse is changing its spot. Walks closer to that new spot, and meets an empty air once more. She tried for the third times, fourth, fifth, still nothing she gets. In desperation, she shouts

"Show yourself dammit! Masa-baka! I know you're here!" her shout replied by emptiness, not even the birds chirps can be heard.

"I know you're here baka! Don't ignore me!" she shouts harder this time. This shout however, contain a hint of her desperation, anger, sadness, worry. He is the second boy, who offers his friendship to her sincerely after all. She knows he is in pain. For some reason, it gives a pain to her heart too. She doesn't knows what is this feeling, her worry, her restlessness, seems off the line for a simple friendship, or even closer than that. It feels like when she worrying about her missing fiancée. 'I can't be fall for him right?' she thought. For another 15 minutes, she still meets emptiness. The tears that from few minutes ago threaten to fall, now become a lone stray tear in her soft cheek.

"Please Masato! Show yourself! Please! If you still think of me as your best friend, please show up! I… can't stop worrying about you… please just show up…" The tears flow slowly in both sides of her cheeks. She slowly loses her knees and kneeling there while muttering "show up" repeatedly, no louder than a whisper. A minute passed, she still cried silently there, until a pairs of arms hug her from behind, while whispering "I'm sorry" to her right ear. That, of course sends a shiver to her spine. She can feel how sorry the person in that whisper.

"Happy baka!? Happy finally you've make me cry!? I know from the start you're here! Why you show up now? Why now when I'm crying?" she shouts and gradually lowers her voice. Masato, who hug her from behind, can't say anything beside "sorry" with soothing voice to her ears. Masato hug her tightly, just like she is his life line.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I'm thinking… when you come here, I'm very happy because I think someone outside my family is care for me. But, that thought is gradually changed with a thought that you will betray me… like a certain someone did… someone who just wanting my power… I… I… don't want to feel betrayed again…" his voice broke, that sadness overwhelms him once again.

"Baka… you're the biggest baka I've known so far… how can you think so lowly about me?" Sona shift her sitting position, so she can face Masato. She stares to Masato's eyes with stern look. Slowly she smiled and flicks his forehead. "I won't leave you baka, I would never leave you. In these months, you can see through me farther than anyone except very few people. Maybe even Rias, haven't seen me this far. With that alone, you've become one of my precious person… and kinda remind me of someone" she said and mumble the last part while turning around to hide her blushing cheeks and close her eyes, enjoying the hug. Even it makes her feel bad and feel s like she's cheating.

"Thank you Sona / Thank you Na-chan, thank you for accepting us" two voice said in perfect sync, even with its little distortion. "Thank you for makes me to choose you. Thank you to be here for me, even I'm a mere pawn" her eyes snapped open and turn around swiftly. What she saw right there is shocked her to the core. Gone the cute geek with red hair with big round eye glasses, he replaced by a young man with stunningly beautiful indigo eyes, black messy defying gravity hair with two bangs in to his chin. In his hand is an eye glasses that Masato wore earlier. He smiled warmly to her while cupping her cheek.

"Hello Na-chan" he said in soft voice, lower than Masato's voice. Sona stunned there speechless, don't know what to do. Even her body is stunned; it can be said to her brain. Her brain is working in light speed to process the information. 'That hair… indigo eyes… warm smile… it can't be…" Sona thought. Her tears are threatening to flow; she closes her mouth with both hands. Her right hand, slowly cupping the left side of his cheeks, trailing the face of someone who she missed so much. He holds that hand in his cheek, simply enjoying the warmness of the beautiful woman in front of him. Sona tried to speak, but silenced by an index finger in front of her mouth.

"Tadaima, hime." The black haired teen said warmly, hugs Sona. Sona hugs back tightly. Seems like he will vanished and become a mist if she let he go.

"You're home… finally… y-you come back… after all these years…" She sobs in his chest. Openly crying, and make that person's uniform wet. But, he doesn't mind. After almost eight years gone from her life, a wet uniform not a something he care. The most important is, they're in each other's arms, enjoying the hug. He just kisses the top of Sona's head.

"When are you coming back? Where the hell you are? Why you didn't even send a letter to me or Rias? Why now…?" She said in muffling sound from the teen's chest. Her cry and sobs are gradually decreased.

"Now now, to answer your questions, I come back when Masato's here, he is my half after all, about why I'm not sending you a letter… err let's just say I don't want to spoil the fun, I still send letters to Sera-nee, Sirzech, Ajuka-nee, and Falbium though. And for the certain red haired someone, please don't mention her again in our private talk, okay Hime?" He smiled kindly.

"You still haven't answers my last question, why now? What do you mean 'Your other half'? Also, why you don't want to mention Rias? She is, just like me, your fian-". The teen cut her speaks by simply places his two fingers in her lips.

"For that question, let's just say Sirzech asks a favor to me; that like it or not, must be done. You know the major trait for the Gaap clan right? Just a handful people know about this. The main house of Sitri knows this because your father is my father's best friend along with Lord Gremory. Masato and me, is a living proof for that trait. The last, matter, as long as I care, She doesn't knows anything about this or the betrothal contract between my family with Sitri and Gremory. The only thing she knows, that Riser nii is the one she should marry. I can say, if that's the case, I know she is a lucky person."

"Even she doesn't know about this, you should at least give the news of your arrival to her. For Raiser, I can't say that… after all these years, he is become more asshole each passing days. He is a complete douche bag now. He even add Ravel to his peerage, I don't know the reason. But, I know it isn't good at all."

"Ah is that so? Have you seen underneath the underneath?" The teen chuckled.

"What do you mean? Don't play riddles with me Oliver! Not now! I'm not in the mood" Sona pouted cutely. No one ever knows this side of Sona, except her family and of course Oliver. Even Rias, her childhood friend just knows about her strict and calculative persona. Sona rarely smiled in front of people. She smiled genuinely, less than five times around Rias, smiled more in front of her queen Tsubaki, smiled the most with her family or Oliver. Beside that people, she never had seen smiling, ever. This side however, a side when Sona becomes herself, just like a teenage girl at her age, never showed to everyone, except his parents and Oliver. Even her sister Serafall never seen this act before why? Because she thinks, if Serafall knows about this side, she will bothering her non-stop, so, it leaves this method is the best course.

"You're very cute when you like this Na-chan, can you be like this more often?" He asks innocently. This act has a great impact to Sona. She blushed hard; her red face has made tomato walk in shame by now. She always liked when Oliver treats her like this. It makes she feels like she is a normal teenage girl, not a heir of prestigious devil clan, not a Kuoh's students council president, not a king of a peerage, not a fragile spoiled baby girl with siscon sister. That's, a reason why she loves Oliver so much.

She hides his embarrassed state by snuggling her face to Oliver's chest, who replied by a chuckle from the said teen. After this act, no one dares to move, simply enjoying the comfortable silence. After ten minutes or so, Oliver hugs Sona tightly and kisses her forehead. He leaning down and whispering to the Sitri's heir.

"I must go now hime, please take care of yourself okay? Masato will be here tomorrow, and I will let him take over. We will meet again soon, and when we meet again, I'll never leave you again okay? I promise." Oliver pull his face up and Sona looks up to his face. She sees that indigo eyes staring at her warmly with a smile in his face. "until we meet again, Hime" he smiled and flick her forehead playfully. One moment after, he is gone, become a crowd of bats.

She looks at the bats crowd, her body stirred, following the bats direction. She stands up, walking to the railing and stood there to see them off. She stood there until they can't be seen anymore.

"Come back safely Oliver… ". She whispered. Letting her voice carried by the wind. After feeling enough, she walks downstairs with smile in her face.

-Time Skip—

It's already a week after that incident, where Masato will always vanished at school break and come home late. It's also, a week since Masato and Sona's conversation on the rooftop. The next day from there, Masato attends the school like normal, and he didn't vanish at the school breaks again. This matter certainly sparks Issei and Student council's interest. They don't stop bothering him until the end of the week. If you pay enough attention, the student council president's relationship with Masato seems closer. Tsubaki, the vice-president of the council, is the only one who pays enough attention to know this. Sona will always blushing slightly when around Masato. The strict Great Onee-sama of Kuoh academy, is blushing! That certainly should be investigated deeper. In the beginning, Tsubaki thought she will just asks this matter directly to her king. However, she felt, it's very rude to asks this matter that seems very personal for her king. Sona certainly wouldn't answer it anyway, so, why bother? In the end, she decided to pay attention closely to them. And she believes, that if Sona thinks she is ready, she will let them know anyway.

Back to the Ashikaga's, everything is fine in the past week. Masato finally can let go his childish crush to the certain red haired heir. As his king's peerage front man, who discusses the matter of the peerage to outsider, he usually comes to the other peerage's room. He never goes to that places alone, he usually goes with Jee-han, since they're in the same class. After that incident one week ago, his relationship with the Red haired heir is become worse. He thinks her as just a person that he deal a business with, no friendly greeting, or light teasing, just a professional relationship from two allies. But, the Ashikaga's and the peerage is friendly enough, nothing change. With student council, we can say that the relationship is 180 degrees if compared with ORC. Masato and Jee-han will always smile warmly to every one of them, and make every girl in the room blushes. These make an undeniable proof that this two glasses wearing teen, is really living their title as "Glasses Princes of Kuoh", and places them just below Kiba, "The Prince of Kuoh Academy".

The council has become a best friend to the Ashikaga's. They can be seen chatting in the way home. Usually, Jee-han will chatting with Saji and Naruto, Mikasa with Momo, and Masato with Tsubaki and Sona. The other will join either of the three in conversation. Sitri, is just like the Gremorys, who put their peerage of some kind of family. Of course the Gremorys are closer with their peerage, but Sitri isn't too far from them, their peerage placed as a friend at least. So, in their free time, they don't hesitate to have a conversation with even their king. They will becomes serious if it has a relation with their task as devil or one of the students council.

Back to the present, right now, Masato and Jee-han is on the way to the Occult Research Club room in the old school building to attend the meeting about a joint business that proposed by Lord Gremory. He stated that he already talked it to their king. But, Ashikaga's king said, this matter will be discussed by his representative in Kuoh. So, here they are, in front of the Occult Research Club's room. Kiba, as the escort knock the door to alert the peerage about their presence. When they're in, they can feel the somewhat depressed atmosphere in the air. When the room attendants notice the three new persons, Akeno let them to take a seat and offers them a cup of tea, who immediately accepted. Now, the Ashikagas is seated face to face to the Gremory heiress, who sits with her queen. Kiba is standing beside the king, while Koneko sits at the couch hand beside Akeno. Ise and Asia however, take the third couch, while leaving a single couch empty. When the two Ashikaga representatives already took a sip of tea, they began talking.

"So, let's just cut the crap and the politeness Gremory-san. We are here as our King's representative, since goshujin-sama can't be here. Can you give us the prepositions of the agreement of your part? All I know, is the Gremory wants use our vast network to some kind of advertise the Gremory's own business, is that right?" Masato said in professional tone. Rias surprised by the seriousness and professionalism Masato showed. Gone his carefree persona he gives to the majority of population in Kuoh. Here in front of her, is a professional doing business, nothing more, nothing less.

"Fine then Masato-san, I'll get to the point. Yes, my father as the current Gremory Family head, is apparently was a business partner with your King. But, after your king's departure, he can't contact your king anymore. Recently, as you may know, your King is coming back to our reach, and my father wants to reforge the lost bond. For our prepositions are in this scroll, just please take your time and read." Rias said and give the scroll to Masato, who nodded and take the scroll. When is began to read, a blinding white light shone from the floor, showing a white Gremory crest. (A.N I haven't seen the anime yet, and I forget what Grayfia magic circle's color is is. Please forgive me if I'm wrong.) Soon, from that circle, appears a silhouette of a person, clearly female because of the outfit. After the light is dying down, the person can be seen clearly by now. She has a white hair with a French maid outfit, who seems very elegant. Also, she has an aura of authority, which can be seen clearly along with her power. But, maybe for a new devil like Asia or Ise, it can't be seen that clearly, since they haven't used to the devil power yet.

"Good Afternoon Ojou-sama" Grayfia said with stern, but polite voice.

"Ah, Grayfia-nee? What are you doing here? I currently have guests here" she said in a tired tone.

"No, it's alright. How are you Grayfia-nee? How little Milicas doing?" Masato said and take the attention to him.

"Oh, I don't think I will meet you here Masato-kun, I'm fine thank you. How are you, Negi-san and the rest of peerage doing?" she asks in polite tone and has a little warmth there.

"Ah, they're fine, thank you for asking Grayfia-nee." Masato said and smiled politely. Rias look at them in curiosity and shock, since Grayfia never smiled anyone outside the Gremory family. Even to the Yondai maou, she never smiled, she just put her strict and polite persona when she is with them. But now, she is actually smiled to Masato, the weakest person from Ashikaga's bunch. 'is it because he is Negi-san's son?' thought Rias.

"What are you doing here Masato?" Grayfia asks, while maintaining an eye contact. But, in the middle of the eye contact, her eyes twitched like giving a sign. Following this, his right hand that on his thigh; make one tap with his index finger. Masato; then continued to answer.

"I and Jee-han just settle things with the Gremory, and we're in the middle of negotiation" Masato said casually. Grayfia just nodded in understanding.

"Sorry for interrupting then. Just, this matter must be told to Ojou-sama here, I'm really sorry." She apologize while bowing to them.

"Maa, maa, it's alright nee-san, really. We will just continue the meeting after Masato read this scroll anyway, so we have time" Jee-han, who since Grayfia's arrival keeps silent, smiled assuringly. Grayfia nodded a thanks to the students.

"Anyway, what do you want to tell me Grayfia?" Rias asked worriedly. It's rare for Grayfia to come in hurry and seems doesn't give a damn for what Rias is currently doing. So, it must be important thing to tell and she unfortunately already has a hunch about what matter is this. She just pray to whatever entity who gives what devils ask, that her hunch is wrong.

"Ojou-sama, your fiancée, Riser-sama, wants your engagement party moved to two weeks from now." Grayfia said in emotionless tone. But inside, she took a pity to her, since she is still her sister-in law after all. After she said that, Rias gasps, Akeno place a hand on her shoulder to give Rias a grip. The rest of Rias's peerage, exclude Asia and Ise, is looking to Rias with a sad face. Jee-han and Masato look indifferent.

"What!? Buchou already has a fiancée?" Issei shouts in shock. Asia is in a same state like Issei, just without the shout. After recovered from his shock, Issei gives a glance to Masato, but Masato seems not paying attention and just read the scroll and discussing about the scroll with Jee-han. When Issei take back his attention to Grayfia who seem wants to say something, an orange magic cirle appears on the floor.

"That's a Phenex Clan's crest." Grayfia said as the matter of fact. Rias is trembling, looks disgusted when she look at that magic circle. Rias's peerage is all tensed up. Not known by them all, Masato is smirking from behind. Jee-han just shaking his head and jut read the scroll again while write down what they want to counter. In the middle of the discussion, a blonde man in the middle twenties appeared from the magic circle. He wears a fancy shirt and red suit with a trouser and gives a 'Bad Boy Aura' from him. He looks at Rias's peerage with a smug face, and takes the empty seat.

"Haaah… It's been too long since my last visit to the human world…. Ah, hello all!" he greets everyone. Then, he starts scanning the room. He stops with eyes on RIas, he found the person he's searching for, and then he smirks. "I've come for you my lovely Rias." Issei and the rest of the peerage narrowed their eyes and stare at him at the same time. Jee-han and Masato are still indifferent as ever since their problem hasn't solved.

"Now, let's take a look at the ceremony hall, since the date has been decided, and has moved, we need to go check them. Also, feel free to add anything you want for the decoration when we get there." Riser said. he stand up from the seat and grab Rias's arm and pulling her.

"Let go of me Riser." Rias said in very serious tone while trying to let go of her hand from Riser's grip. A pained expression that Rias shows, is more than enough reason for Ise to butt in and kick Riser's ass.

"Let go of my master's arm you asshole! You're hurting her!" he shouts and trying to attack Riser. But, before he reach the blonde, more than ten girls butt in and threaten Issei with their weapons. Riser let Rias's arm go and decide to calm down his peerage by kissing them one by one. It makes everyone, except Grayfia, who saw that blushing. But, that scene has the most impact for the pure maiden, Asia, who already as red as tomato by now.

"Yare yare, can you all lower your voice a little bit? We're trying to discuss an important matter here, and need a concentration." Masato said nonchalantly while dig his right ear. Now, everyone's attention is drifted to the two persons who, since Riser's coming, are forgotten.

"Hello Riser nii-sama, it's been a while wasn't it?" Masato, who already standing up and face riser, said with smile. Riser is in shocked state, gaping his mouth like a fish, doesn't believe what he saw in front of his eyes.

"Ol-" He said but cut off his own speech, and take time to scan the young man in front of him, and finally speaks in the end. "Masato! Jee-han is also here? It's been a long while brother, how long you two have been here?" he said in longing and relieved voice. Gone, the bastard face from him by now, changed by a caring big brother persona, but it's just for the ones who really pays attention to that change actually. The ones realized this however, just Asia, Koneko, and Akeno. Kiba has this hint, and actually brings confusion to him. But, he just shrug it off, and prepared to protect his King. It also can be said to Ise who already has his [Booster Gear] ready.

"We're fine Nii-sama, thank you for asking. How are Grant Oji-sama, and Stella Ba-sama doing? Oh, one thing, congratulation for your new nephew Nii-sama, please give Ruval nii-sama our greeting" Jee-han said and smiled along with Masato. Riser just ruffles their hair affectionately. This, make Ise and Kiba lower their weapons with shock. 'Where is the bastard from before?" They thought. The rest of the peerage also had a same line in their mind.

"They're doing good actually, also, I think you're too rush about that info, my nephew hasn't been born yet. She will come to the world about 3 - 4 weeks from now. You've grown into fine young man you two, but, you're still the brats from before for me though." Riser laugh heartily along with Masato and Jee-han. He continued.

"Oh, Jee-han, what is that big round eyeglasses? I don't know you wearing an eyeglasses? I know for Masato, but I never know you need one." He asks to Jee-han with confusion.

"Oh, this?" point to his own eyeglasses. "Just for a style really, and survival tool for me, you know what I mean" Jee-han said with shiver. After Riser realize what Jee-han means, he also shivered.

"I see, you just don't wanna die right? You two?" Riser grins, replied by two grins from the Ashikaga as well. "Hey, guess a person who missed her nii-san to death since you two gone?" Riser asks with smile. Masato and Jee-han brighten up, they knows exactly who he means.

"Onii-chaaaaan!" a petite girl with blonde hair twin curly tails and deep blue eyes run to their direction and tackled them. She is Ravel Phenex, Riser's little sister.

"Where have you two been? I missed you two so much. Where's Tuna-nii, Yato-nii, Bakadera-nii, Ichi-nii and everyone? I missed them so much. Also, I missed Bisky Oba-sama's cooking… they're so delicious!" Ravel said excitedly. When she saw everyone's look at her, she blushes and bury her face at Jee-han stomach. Jee-han just laugh and stroke her hair.

"Hey hey, we're just gone for about ten months you know? It's not too long for my opinion" Masato chuckled. Ravel just pouted and look away, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah Nii-san, this makes me realize though, you add your own little sister to your harem? Wow wow, is the birdie is getting naughty here?" Masato smirks, and followed by Jee-han. Riser just smiled smugly and walks to his harem.

"Adding his main family to someone's harem makes their harem more valuable, don't you think?" Riser now sits on the throne that appears from nowhere and circled by his harem.

"Still has a bronze pole tick up in your ass I see" Jee-han chuckled with Masato. Everyone now starts giggling. Even the stoic Grayfia, now smiling, clearly amused. Riser grew a tick mark in his forehead and tried to play along.

"Hey Masato, when will that bastard otouto comes home? He was already becomes a bum for far too long you know" he said with a smirk to Masato. Riser scored. Now, Masato also has a tick mark on his forehead, but trying to calm down to counter with something.

"Nah, that bastard king of mine will probably be back in a month or less. Still has a stick snuck up your ass I see, when will you change huh, peacock?" Masato said in victorious smirk. Once again, a tick mark appeared in Riser's forehead.

"Wanna eat my punch four eyes!?"

"Bring it on peacock!"

"Nerdy!"

"Yakitori!" Masato and Riser glare each other. Somehow everyone started to imagine a spark of electricity between their stare. Jee-han, Ravel, Grayfia, and the ret of Riser's peerage, shake their head with amused smile, smirk in Jee-han case. Occult Reasearch Club members are look at them in shock. Someone as arrogant as Riser Phenex, can be so casual with a low-class devil, who he always said is beneath the pure blooded high-class devil.

"Even it's very amusing to see you two like this, but I believe we still had a problem to fix here." Grayfia said in stern tone. But still, she can't hide her amusement smile when she looks at those two.

"Alright alright, we have become out of topic here. Oh, and one thing Masato, Kaa-sama, and Tou-sama, will be glad if you all visit them sometime, with or without that baka-otouto. Let's get to the business, my lovely Rias. Just like I was saying, let's go to the ceremony hall to check the things. I will ask the principal to get you a break for the rest of the day." Riser said in matter of fact tone.

"No Riser! I won't ever marry you!" Rias said, half shouting.

"But, we must Rias! We must protect the pure blooded devil race by our marriage. Just imagine an honor you will get when our family becomes one!" Riser said in confident tone. "You surely don't want to make Gremory clan gone extinct do you?" Riser said, gives his Ace on the sleeve.

"No, I won't let that happen." Rias said in determined tone.

"Okay, that's easy right? Now, let's check-" Riser's words are cut by Rias.

"Yes, I won't let Gremory clan to be extinct, and I will marry, but not with you!"

"You insult me Rias? Should I make you accept by burning your peerage in front of your eyes?" Riser said in cold tone who sends chill to ORC members, and make them shiver. But that didn't make the ORC member back down, they actually readying themselves and prepare their weapons, same goes to Riser's peerage.

"You. Will. Drop. Your. Weapons. Now." Grayfia said with a pressure in every word, plus send a bit Killing intent to make sure her point across. Actually, this is very effective method, because everyone put their weapons down in instant. After everyone put their weapons down, Grayfia continued. "Since the two Kings here failed to make a deal, this things will be settled by a rating game that will take a place in 12 days from now. The winner gets everything he or she wants in the form of contract. Each of you will make a contract, and these contract will given to me in this midnight. If Lucifer-sama approves it's contain, then he will sign it and make them official. Will you two accept this term?"

"We accept" The young kings said in unison.

"Very well then, I'll wait for your paperwork in the midnight. For now, I'll take my leave. Good day Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, Masato and Jee-han-kun." Grayfia said and vanished in a flash of light from the magic circle. After Grayfia is gone, everyone's attention back to the older phenex with his peerage.

"Well then, it seems we must part away for now. See you in 12 days my lovely Rias. Masato, Jee-han, don't forget to come to Phenex mansion in a later date. Remember, with or without that bastard otouto, you all will always welcome." Riser said while gives a 2 finger salute, and he along with his peerage is finally gone.

The Occult Research Club who currently tensed up unconsciously, finally relaxed. They now currently in comfortable sitting position, after sitting straight when Grayfia's Killig intent takes effect. Kiba, who standing up from the beginning of the meeting; now sits at the couch where Riser was seated. After they take few minutes to relax, Rias start speaking.

"Okay my cute little servants. Tomorrow we will do a ten day trip to one of the Gremory's villa to have training. We have to prove to everyone that we can win, understood!?" Rias shout with high spirit, and it's somewhat spreading to the rest of the peerage. Then, Masato interrupted.

"Okay, I know that you all currently in a high-spirited state. I will support you from afar, and will watch the rating game for sure. Good luck for you all. Now, it's time for me and Jee-han to leave. Gremory-sama, please give this counteroffer scroll to Lord Gremory-sama, we'll take our leave." Masato said and vanished in the magic circle with a familiar crest in Akeno's and Rias eyes. But, they seem to forget from what clan is it. After a few moments, they just shrug it off and preparing for the training trip.

-SkipTime : Rating Game-

Masato POV

We arrive at the Arena just 30 minutes before the game start. We walk around to find a seat. Currently, each peerage is discussing their strategy to face each other. The Arena is set to replicate the actual condition of Kuoh academy. When we found the spot, I look at the surroundings and spotting familiar faces. Sirzech and Serafall, two of four current Maou of the underworld are sitting on a special balcony for Maous. Bastian Gremory and Venelana Gremory, or known as Lord and Lady Gremory, are currently have a conversation with Fabian and Rosalia Phenex, or known as Lord and Lady Phenex, maybe talking about politics or something that too troublesome to discuss. My eyes weren't done sweeping the entire Arena. They are trying to find a certain heiress. After about 2 minutes searching, finally I find her, sitting with her peerage, looking at the arena with her calculating eyes. I just staring at her there, admiring her beauty. After few minutes, she looks at me in the eyes. In an instant, I look away, trying to regain my cool. I don't expect to be caught staring. After I regain my breath, I'm trying to look at that direction again to find she is staring at me. Act on instinct, I smiled warmly at her, and causing her to blush deep red, but replying my smile. I look in awe, I never imagine that Sona Stiri, will make an incredibly cute smile when blushing. I held my urge to flying there and pinch her cute face. Now I finally understand, why Serafall becomes sis-con.

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix." Grayfia's voice can be heard from the school's speaker.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

"The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it."

"Now, If everyone's ready, Rating Game between Rias-sama's peerage and Riser sama's peerage… Begin!" Grayfia's said with somewhat calm voice. With that statement, everyone's focus back to the arena, no one wants to look at the other direction. A Rating Game that decides Rias's future, finally begins.

-TimeSkip : After the Rating Game-

Riser-nii's peerage is winning with a thin margin. That unexpected, since Riser-nii is considered a genius on the Rating Game. But, in this game, Riser-nii doesn't even trying to be serious. Since I already saw on the first hand, how scary Riser-nii's strategy on the Rating Game. The very shocking event on this Rating Game is, Isse actually can take down Riser-nii's [Queen], after she takes Asia down. The angry dragon is definitely scary. And the last and final event of this Rating Game is, when Issei still trying to fight Riser-nii even he is already beaten to death and currently dying by Phoenix Fire. He still stands up to defend his King unconsciously. That's the man I proudly call a friend. This match ended at about two quarter in the morning. Even the night is when we, devils on peak condition. I can't stop myself for feeling tired. Since I was doing my project in the past month since now, I hardly have slept. Now, is the fifth day I am awake. And because tomorrow, technically today, since this is two in the morning, is a weekend, I will step to my room and sleeping all day long today.

I teleport myself to my room, and walk to the bed. There, I see an unexpected sight. A person with straight long red hair and a royalty suit, complete with its robe. I already have a guess about who the person is, so I announce my presence first with a cough. And my guess is right, this person in my bed is no other than Sirzech Lucifer, Maou of the underworld.

"SIrzech-sama" I said with a deep bow in front of him.

"Ah, Oliver-kun, I see that you finally come" he said with smile.

"Yes Sirzech –sama" I smiled back and continue. "I don't want to sounds rude, but I'm curious, why are you here?" I ask politely.

"Straight to the point eh? You never change O-kun" he smiled again, and gives me a paper.

"I'm here not as a leader of the underworld, but as a friend and sensei. I want to ask your help."

"For what purpose Sirzech-sensei? Why me?" I ask in calm tone, as my friends call it 'Bussiness tone'.

"At first, I want to ask for the Sekiryutei, Issei-kun to help. But, with his wounds after the Rating Game, the doctors weren't sure if he will be on the perfect condition by tomorrow. So, I ask your help instead. I want you to break out Rias and Riser's engagement party tomorrow, and that paper I give you earlier is permission to teleport past the barrier that defending the party. As reward, I will grant your three wishes with everything I can" he explains in serious tone.

"I will help you gladly sensei" I smiled wickedly. Sirzech paled, and maybe now, he regrets his decision.

Chapter 3 : Engagement Party, Three Wishes, Resurface

* * *

**Hello all!** **I'm back with a new chapter of Semi-Avenger! first I want to say I'm sorry because once again no action scenes on this chap. At first I want to make an action scene of Riser's and Rias's rating game. But, since I imagine that the scene will be somewhat canon, and probably you will be bored, so I decide to skip that. I promise, there's will be an action and figthing scenes on the next chapter. Next week I will resume my college days, so I will updating every one month time, please looking forward to that.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and please Like, Favourite and Review if you don't mind. Also, I'm trying to find a new title for this story, so, if you have any Idea, please tell me on reviews or PM. Thank you very much XD**


End file.
